1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alarm system and, more particularly, to an on-vehicle flood alarm system, which automatically gives a flood alarm signal to the owner of the motor vehicle, informing the owner of the motor vehicle to take the necessary action before late.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, due to excessive exploitation of the earth, the atmospheric environment has been greatly changed, flood and drought news are frequently heard, and the living land of human beings has been gradually and unexpectedly damaged. For example, when a flood occurred and covered over the parking area (a parking lot or the side of a road) due to a sudden heavy rain after the motor vehicle owner went away from the motor vehicle, the motor vehicle owner may be unable to rescue the motor vehicle before late. Therefore the owner may cost a lot to repair the motor vehicle. Even more, the motor vehicle may become useless when soaked in the flood.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an on-vehicle flood alarm system that eliminates the aforesaid problem.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide an on-vehicle flood alarm system that automatically gives an alarm signal to the owner of the motor vehicle when a flood going to happen, informing the owner to take the necessary action in advance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an on-vehicle flood alarm system that could prevent soaking of the motor vehicle and reducing the cost of repairing.
To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the on-vehicle flood alarm system comprises at least one water level sensor, an alarm device, and a microprocessor. The water level sensor is provided at the bottom side of the floor of the motor vehicle and spaced above the ground at a distance, and adapted to detect accumulation water on the ground when the ignition switch of the motor vehicle turned off. The water level sensor sends out a control signal when the distance between the level of accumulated water on the ground and the respective water level sensor became shorter than a predetermined distance. The microprocessor is electrically connected to the water level sensor and the alarm device, and adapted to receive the control signal from the water level sensor and to further drive the alarm device to send out an alarm signal, informing the owner of the motor vehicle to take the necessary action. By means of the aforesaid performance, the on-vehicle flood alarm system informs the owner of the motor vehicle to take the necessary action at an early stage, preventing soaking of the motor vehicle in water and reducing the cost of repairing.
The water level sensor can be an electric field induction type water level sensor that detects surrounding electric intensity. Ultrasonic sensor or any of a variety of other equivalent sensors capable of detecting its distance from the level of water accumulated on the ground may be used as a substitute.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, only one water level sensor is used and installed in the center of the bottom side of the floor of the motor vehicle. This embodiment could reduce the cost and ensure the correctness of the detected data. According to another embodiment of the present invention, two water level sensors are used and respectively installed in the bottom side of the front bumper and the bottom side of the rear bumper. Alternatively, more than three water level sensors may be used and equally spaced in the bottom side of the floor of the motor vehicle.
When multiple water level sensors are used, the microprocessor calculates the data obtained from the water level sensors through Boolean Operator and then makes a logic judgment. This data calculation and logic judgment procedure may be variously performed subject to different requirements. Because this data calculation and logic judgment procedure is of the known art and not within the scope of the claims of the present invention, no further detailed description is necessary in this regard.
The alarm device can be a siren, a regular burglar alarm, a flash alarm, or any of a variety of audio and/or visual alarm devices. Preferably, the alarm device is a wireless communication device that automatically gives a wireless alarm signal to inform the owner of the motor vehicle.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.